Christian Tanner
This character belongs to ''Jess '''is roleplayed by 'Stephy 'and can be found at '''coming soon. Christian Aaron Tanner is the son of Michael Tanner and Deborah Tanner (nee Chambers). He is the nephew of Lee Chambers and the cousin of Krissy Chambers. He had one sister, Kayla, who died after becoming the vessel to the demon Eve. Previously, Christian had held no knowledge about the supernatural world or that his mother descended from a long line of hunters, finding out only when Kayla became Eve's vessel. He knew that something was not right with his sister when she never returned home after a night out with her friends but his mother refused to believe that something strange was happening. Christian hunted down his sister and found that she no longer existed, that she now housed a very old demon. Christian went to his mother and father and told them what he had discovered, only then finding out the truth about his family. Outraged that his parents had kept this a secret he packed his bags and stormed out of the house, intent on saving his sister only to find out that it was too late. Christian Tanner first appears in season six as a minor character. He is featured in the episodes Like a Virgin , ...And Then There Were None , and Mommy Dearest . He reappears in the seventh season episode Adventures in Babysitting where he goes with Sam in search for his uncle. He makes another appearance in the seson eight episode Freaks and Geeks where he is seen hunting with his cousin Krissy. Early Life Christian Aaron Tanner was born March 5, 1989 to Michael Tanner and Deborah Tanner (nee Chambers). Deborah, or Debbie as she is commonly called, was originally a member of a hunting family, The Chambers. She descended from a long line of hunters and was the first to hate the hunter lifestyle. She hated the demons and the spirits, she hated the weapons and the training, she hated it all. She was brought up as a warrior and treated like one as well until the day she turned sixteen. On her 17th birthday Debbie packed her bags and wrote a note for her parents, taping it up on the bathroom mirror of their latest hotel room while her parents and brother were out on a hunt. The not read: :::::: ''Momma, Daddy, and Lee: ::::: I love you guys and I always will, but this is not the life for me. I have been '' ::::: ''brought up as a hunter since the day I could talk and I have hated it ever '' ::::: ''since. I want to have my own family one day, I want to marry and raise '' ::::: ''my own children in a normal way. I don't want them to experience what I '' ::::: ''have. I am leaving, and I won't be back. I don't know where I'm going or what ::::: I am going to do, but I'm not staying here. I cannot take the pressure and chaos ::::: of the hunter lifestyle. :::::: Love Debbie. Debbie left the hotel room and traveled to a place called Ashton, Utah where she met 18 year old Michael Tanner. It was love at first site. The couple moved in together and were expecting a child a year later. They wed, giving birth to a son months later. Christian was born to parents who adored him and grandparents who wanted the best for him. They gave their son and new daughter-in-law a two story house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, complete with a white picket fence, allowing Debbie to raise a family the way that she wanted, keeping the hunter lifestyle a thing of the past and completely hidden from her new family. Three years later the couple was expecting another child, this time a baby girl. She was named Kayla and Christian adored her. The two were always together, even when Christian moved to a middle school and up to a high school. At least, they were until Kayla became possessed by Eve. Finding Out About His Mother's Secret When Christian turned twenty he was in college studying pre-med and staying in the dorms. He was still close with his sister, opting to take her places instead of going to college parties, so when he went home to see his sister and found that she had not returned home after an outing with friends he panicked. He contacted her friends only to find that they had last seen her when they had all gone seperate ways after the movie. Christain went out searching for her, finding her out in the woods tied up. He raced to her, only to find that he couldn't reach her. He was then forced to watch as his sister, his best friend, was sacrificed by what he would later find out were dragons. He was about to leave when he saw his sister rise once more, walking and normal as if she hadn't just been sacrificed. He knew that something was not right, sending him flying to his car and heading back to his family home where he gathered up his mother and father and told them what he saw. What he heard next not only shocked him, but also angered him. Christian exchanged a look between his parents, only to hear his father sigh and speak softly to his mother. Debbie rubbed her face, her eyes beginning to water and she went on to explain what her side of the family was like. The explanation took over three hours and left Christian enraged. He stood up and left, saying nothing to his parents and never returning. Becoming A Hunter After he left his family he began to search for his Uncle. It didn't take long to find him and when he did he appeared on his doorstep, bags in hand and explained who he was and why he was there. Lee Chambers welcomed his nephew into his home and introduced him to his cousin, Krissy. Lee then began to train Christian, teaching him the ins and outs of hunting as well as bringing him along on a few minor hunts. Christian was a fast learner and picked up the aspects of the hunting life quite quickly. Trivia *Christian Tanner has appeared in seasons 6, 7, and 8. *He is portrayed by actor Ian Somerhalder. *He is the love interest of Lexi Mitchells. *He is 24 and has only been a hunter for four years, but has become very skilled at being one. *He is arrogant and cocky, rarely showing his true feelings. *He has a deep hatred for demons after what happened to his sister. Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human